1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted benzoyl cyclic enone derivatives, a process for preparing the same, herbicidal compositions containing the same as active ingredients, and a method for controlling the growth of plants using such herbicidal compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
As prior arts, 2-substituted benzoyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds are known as having certain herbicidal activities as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,158.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,551 discloses some compounds including 3-(substituted thio)-2-benzoylcyclohex-2-enones, and EP 338,992 discloses substituted aryl bicyclodiones as herbicidal active compounds. However, the compounds of the present invention differ from those compounds as disclosed in the prior arts in their chemical structures and combination of substituents thereon, and are never found in any other prior art references, thus the compounds of the present invention are found to be novel. Further, the above-described known compounds are recognised to be highly toxic on rice plants and hence they have been difficult to be used as paddy field herbicides for rice.